Why the heck am I here?
by Blackenflames
Summary: Jun has no memory of her past when she was 6 all she remember was blood all over her. When Jun first met Naruto they were two of the worst trouble makers in the Konoha. When Jun met Sasuke, she didn't like him. For one, he didn't like Naruto and didn't like her either since he thought of them of as Looser cuz they always fail. But what happens when Jun reveals her true potential?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm discontinuing my other Sasuke fanfic and I making new one because for one it was poorly written. And I wrote it a long time ago. I hope you guys like and Review :3 Please Review. **

_Chapter 1: Why should I give them a chance?_

The morning rose and it was like any other day. Naruto was going on with his pranks; he said he was going to paint the Great Hokages face. I would join him but, I already had detention for skipping class in the academy and if I didn't show they lock me in there so they say. I put on black capris with a green V-neck shirt with black gloves. YUP it was another day in the Konoha. My apartment was clean and sort of organized despite the clothes, books, food, wrappers on the ground…okay maybe it isn't clean. Damn I'm rubbing off on Naruto.

I got out my apartment which is next to Naruto's. We sometimes sleep over each other's house so we wouldn't feel so alone. He was the only family I got. When I first enter the konoha I didn't have any memories of my parents. The Hokage tried to ask me where I came from or how I got here but I didn't remember; all I remembered was a ton of blood.

I slipped on my blue traditional ninja sandals and hurried out the door. Two blocks away was Sasuke-gay. I never like the guy, he always had something to say about Naruto. Speaking of the devil… and Sasuke-gay appears. He coolly walked ahead of me to the side walk that led to school. He didn't spare me a glance since I was not skilled enough to be on his mind. Well that's good at least I'm not on his radar for rivalry. As we walked the same path to the Academy, he didn't speak to me and I had nothing to say to him although The silence was agonizing until I arrived to school…damn Sasuke makes school better than him…

Iruka-sensis stood at the door next to a tied up Naruto. I couldn't help but smirk. Damn Naruto…

"Hey Jun" Naruto wiggled.

"What's up Naruto" I greeted. Since I had no memory of anything of my passed the Hokage gave me a name, ironically it was Jun meaning obedient. Now that was something I always laughed about.

"I'm glad you came to class Jun, I'm hoping your living up to your Name" Iruke smile hopefully.

"I only came cuz, you threaten me that you lock me up here" I huffed.

"Well at least you came" He sighed pushing me and Naruto in to class. For embarrassment which isn't really embarrassment Naruto sat on the floor in front of the whole class tied up.

"TOMORROW ALL YOUR CLASSMATES WILL PASS THE FINAL AND GRADUATE FROM THE NINJA ACADEMY, BUT THE LAST TIMES YOU FAILED-

"Sensi- is this really necessary. It's not like he cares what you're saying" I yawned not usually waking up this early.

"THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO JUN, YOU FAILED JUST LIKE NARUTO! TWO TIMES THIS DAY CAME AROUND AND YOU GUYS FLUNKED EVERY COURSE YOU'D TAKEN IN THE SECRET ARTS. SO CHOSE NOW FOR YOUR STUPID TRICKS? YOU MORONS"

"Sir, yes sir" We said in unison.

"Glad to know were you favorite students" I smirked.

He let out a twitch and roared "TODAY IN CLASS WE'LL BE REVIEWING THE ART OF TRANSFORMATION."

The class screamed out **What** and started to grumble about me and Naruto. I untied him and we both went in line to begin the Transformation.

"This is all your fault Naruto and…Jun." A boy with nerdy stupid glasses snapped.

"Yeah, Yeah Yeah" Naruto replied. I simply shrugged not caring what they thought of me. The transformation was easy, just like any other art transformation. I only mess up when Naruto messes up. If he wasn't going to graduation than neither am I. Were family and family stays together. I stood behind Naruto always letting him to go first.

He signaled his hands and pushed out a huge amount of chakra

"CHANGE" He grunted.

Oh God, He better not be doing the...POOF. A naked girl with enormous boobs and blond golden hair with two ponytails on each side appeared. she let out a giggle making the sensi shoot blood out his nose.

"HAHAHAHA I CALL THIS ONE THE NINJA CENTER FOLD." He laughed. I smacked my forehead… I always hated that justu

"HOW BIG A FOOL ARE YOU? YOU WASTE ALL YOUR TIME AND TALENT INVENTING THESE STUPID TRICKS" He screamed.

"Man, Iruka you sure can yell" I murmured.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" He shot back at me.

"Not yet" I sneered.

"GOOD YOUR UP NEX-

"Done" I rolled my eyes in the body of Iruka. The art of transformation was simply. I'll be honest to myself for a change, the Academy had been easy. I just choose to fail. If you think about, why would you give out all you skills to your other classmates; the whole point is to keep it hidden. Unfortunately for Sas-gay, with him showing off all his talent it puts him out in the spot.

"So your being co-operative Jun" He smiled.

"Whatever" I grunted poofing back to me.

"Up next is Sasuke" He said next. I didn't bother to listen what he had to say about him, it's all the same. He does great as usual and Sakura the dumb pinky who supposable is super smart but has no smarts in love or to know that a guy isn't interested in her.

"Good job Sasuke" She blushed. Ugh….I think I'm going to barf.

I sat back to my desk next to Naruto that was in the middle row. I laid my head on his shoulder a lot during school and He didn't mind of course since I'm always sleeping during class like Shikamaru except, I'm not that to extreme laziness because I have an excuse! My body was aching from all the training I did last night. I was combining my strength and chakra to be able to crack the crust of the earth; I called it cracking skulls since I can literally crack your skull with this move. Now this is where the gloves come from. It hides all the bleeding knuckles from my previous practice.

Another thing I have been working on is a justu that I have found out recently. When I first entered the Leaf village, a women with purple short hair covered in a black robe hiding her face visited me at my apartment when I started moving in. She gave me a thick black scroll with dark purple stripes on the edges and it had symbol of red rose imprinted on it. In it was the justu called the _wilting rose_. Once she dropped it into my hands she disappeared. There were many other Justu on the scroll but it only revealed the wilting rose. This was very hard to do since it meant putting a lot of chakra into my hand letting it flow to my fingers. That is why I started out with cracking skull since it helped me get use to chakra flowing through my hands.

Naruto was telling me a joke or two but before I got the joke about his awesome prank on the Hokages faces. My eyes began to droop and I fell asleep again.

**~XXX~**

Naruto shook my arm and my eyes lazily opened. He said something about going to the statue and cleaning up the mess he made or something. I don't know my brain was shut off. I nodded my head as he left. I slammed my head back on the desk…..must _sleeeeeeeeeep_…..**OW..**! A paper ball was thrown at me! I got up from my chair and saw only Sasuke in the room ;everyone else had left to go home.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I shouted crunching the paper in my hand.

"For making me review the stupid art of transformation because of you and Naruto, your holding me back again" He said glaring at me with his dark onyx eyes.

"Well, sorry princess no one's is as good as the great Uchiah, Not our fault we weren't' born with the genes" I snapped leaving him while giving me death glares. If only looks kill…BUT I'm glad I did, I'm the first girl in History, to talk back to him . I should be written somewhere down in history. Before I can leave with the last fuken word. _NOOOO SASUKE HAS TO SAY THE LAST WORD._

"_Whatever, I don't have time to deal with weaklings_" He said leaving the room. Once he left I punched the desk cracking the desk in half! OH SHIT Iruke sensi is going to KILL ME! What DO I DO DO! Then my conscious spoke to me_~ blame it on Sasuke~_

THANK YOU CONSCIOUS!

I went Iruke's desk opening the first drawer were he left all the student's papers at. I pulled out sasuke's test recognizing his hand writing. I practice it many times and on the desk that " I damaged but really it was Sasuke who did it" With black ink I wrote on the cracked desk. I Sasuke broke the desk.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" I Laughed and ran out the class room while everyone looked me like I'm some type of psycho. Naruto would be so proud of me! While I was running I didn't bother to look where I was going since I was laughing so much. Needless to stay…I ran into Sasuke…..

"Watch were you going" He growled.

"WELL GET OUT MY WAY NEXT TIME"

"LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE THE ONE BUMPING INTO ME!" He shouted back. The people in town stared at us and Sakura was charging toward me with her wide forehead. Damn Bitch, fagot Sasuke..

"FUCK! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO" I shouted pointing the pink haired fan girl. Sasuke's left eye began to twitch at the siting of the pink headed Barbie.

"Fuck…" He muttered.

"JUN QUIT YELLING AT SASUKE" she screamed.

Don't kill…Fight the urge to snap her head off. I promised Naruto not to say too much crap to her since he loves this piece of shit.

"Damn Sasuke, I didn't know you need people to fight your battles" I smirked and I left saying the last phrase leaving Sasuke gritting his teeth.

"See yah Bitches!" I waved while running for my life.

**~XXX~ **

I found Naruto at the Ramen shop with Iruke-sensi. I never did had the special bond with the teacher, but as long as he made Naruto happy than it's alright with me.

"OH hey, Jun-chan?" Naruto smiled with noodles on the side of his face.

"Hey Naruto, you have the key to my house?" I asked.

"Mhmmmmmmmm" He nodded taking the key out his pocket.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" I smiled.

"WAIT Jun-chan? You don't wanna stay and eat" He whined.

"Sorry, Naruto, I gotta train" I said leaving the shop.

The moon was at its highest and I saw all the children walking with their parents' home, safe and secured. Each of them was born from a father and mother and I just happened to be here. Not remembering anything of my past gets me frustrated. Who was I; it's not possible that I just came here especially covered in blood.

I arrived at the training grounds in the dead of night. It was quiet and peaceful…well not for long. I began the hand signs for wilting rose and then pressed all my chakra to my hands. It let out a nice crimson glow and I charged to a tree pressing my hand on it. In seconds the oak tree began to quickly die. It was rotting and crumbles.

"This justu is impressive but I can only do it once" I said to myself. It takes up so much chakra. I slipped in some food pill to re-energize me but it only could do so much. I slipped off my gloves and prepared for Cracking skull, this isn't really a justu but helps me to fight one on one battles. I pushed myself from the ground and then punched the ground with as much chakra I had. The crust cracked leaving a huge whole on the whole on the ground. I couldn't help but smile at my success. My eyes shut immediately and I was knocked out cold on the ground.

**~XXX~**

I woke up with the sun poking my eyes. What time is it? Did I sleep here all night….OMYFUCKINGPUTUNIA THE ACADEMY FINALS HAD STARTED!. I jumped up and running with all the energy I had left. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN AND THIS TIME I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE LATE! The school was 1 more miles away. C'mon PUSH IT, BITCH PUSH IT, I GOT TO MAKE IT! I could hear the first bell rang. Damn IT! I pushed open the door running in the halls looking for my class. I open the door slightly they already begun class, if I sneak inside I can pretend I've been here the whole time. I slid inside while Iruka was talking to the class. So far no one notices me…

"IRUKA SENSI JUN JUST ARRIVED" Sakura called out. She stuck her stupid tongue at me. I just flipped the middle finger at her.

"Grow the fuck up bitch" I snapped.

"Since your late Jun, you will be the first to do the clone justu" Iruka said looking up from his board.

"DO YOUR BEST, BELIEVE IT" Naruto shouted having full confidence in me.

"C'mon Sensei can't someone else go first" I whined.

"No" He said sternly

A man next to him with white short hair that goes to his chin spoke " Cut her some slack Iruka let someone else go next"

"No, I told her to be here early for the finals, so she'll go first in making a clone" He said sternly

"Alright" I sighed. If I failed on purpose and Naruto actually manages to make a clone then I'll stay here for another year but if I pass and he fails then I go on and he stays.

"I'm waiting Jun" He said.

"Yeah, I know" I entwined my finger for the clone justu. Here goes…

"Clone justu" I whispered. _Poof_, three perfectly duplicates of me merged.

"CONGRATULATION JUN, YOU ARE NOW A GENIN" He grinned handing me the headband. Oh lord please Naruto Pass. I walked up the steps and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I sat next to Naruto and he gave me a hug. He was the last to be called: Best for last I hoped.

"I believe in you Naruto" I grinned.

He gave me a thumbs up and went down the steps. He formed his hands and build up a large amount of chakra.

"Clone justu" He shouted. POOF…. a unsuccessful clone was on the ground. Naruto….

"YOU FAILED" The teacher roared. Tough love…

"This is his third time, and he did managed to basically conjured up his other self, even if it was a little flawed…but what if we just give him a break and.." The man was cut off.

"The answer is no Mizuki, every student is supposed to generate three Doppler gangers…Naruto only produced one, and he did it very badly." He declined.

"C'MON" I shouted gritting my fist.

"Jun, you passed, go home and come tomorrow-"

"HELL NO, IF NARUTO ISN'T GRADUATING WITH ME AND ISN'T COMING TOMORROW, THEN NEITHER AM I" I shouted. I slammed the headband on the desk nearly making it crack.

"I'll accept the headband once Naruto graduates, if not I'd rather fail C'mon Naruto" I said dragging him out the door. I'm not leaving my best friend behind, not ever. I'll never become low as that. We walked to the tree where a swing was built. Naruto sat on the swing feeling disappointed in himself as he stared at the other kids were congratulated from their parents. I pulled him into a hug and I felt tears stream down. In the distance I could hear two girls talking.

"_Hey isn't he the kid?"_

_"Yeah, that's him the only one failed, even his best friend passed"_

_"Serves him right!"_

_"Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi!"_

_"I'm surprised they even let that weird phycho girl pass" the girl laughed._

"Naruto, I'll be right back" I smiled. I tied my black long hair in a high pony tail. I walked over to the two girls and smiled.

"What you say about my best friend"

"That he's a looser" They smirked.

"I thought you said something like" I said and surprised them with a punch. The girl with black short hair wearing a stupid brown bandana on her forehead plummet to the ground with a nice new bruise on her eye. Her friend with the brunette hair tried to throw a punch on me but I caught her wrist and threw her to the ground also.

"So what were you saying about my friend over there" I smiled sweetly.

"Uh…He did great job and um he did his best" They gulped.

"Good, and your right about one thing though, they shouldn't have let me pass because I really am psychotic" I laughed. The group of kids that passed backed away from as if I was a monster but in reality there the real monsters. They hated Naruto not even giving him the slightest chance to know him. No one ever gave him a chance so why should give them especially Sasuke and that stupid pink haired girl.


	2. Chapter 2 Team 7 part 1

**Hey, guys This is a pretty long one, any ways, i'm glad you guys like this new story :D It was alot of writing but it was worth. If i don't seem to post chapters frequently it's because High-school is a bitch at times. It takes up a huge amont of my time especially when i'm taking all my required classes. But i'll try to find the time to write for this story and my many other stories. **

**Oh any of you Naruto fans? Enjoy to Draw? I hope to see if you guys can draw Jun for me ;) PMS me  
**

**If not leave a review of what you think of this chapter or my character please :3  
**

I walked back to the tree but by the time I got there Naruto was gone. I'm guessing he wanted time to himself. I let out a long sigh and began heading my way to the training grounds. With lots of training I can release all that stress. It seems weird though…why does everyone hate Naruto. I understand he pulls stupid pranks but why do they hate him so much. I almost had to beat up a man from the market just because the way he was so hostile toward him. Before I knew it I made it to the training grounds. I found my original spot with the gaping hole on the ground and the fallen tree…yup this is it.

"Hey dobe, did you do this?"

I turned my head to find Sasuke again…why he always has to be here. Before he could ask again, I kept on walking. I guess I have to find a new spot…again. He pulled me back by the edge of my shirt. I smacked his hand away from mine.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT" I shouted.

"An answer" He glared.

"I don't know who did it" I seethed.

"Then why did you come here?" He questioned.

"Uh, I don't know to train" I said sarcastically.

"Hn" He said and walked away.

"_Duck Butt_" I muttered. His head snapped back in a second. His eyes were flared up. "What did you say?" He seethed.

"Duck Butt" I smirked.

"Your dead" He said sprinting toward me. OH FUCK I PISSED OFF THE BLUE BELL. RUN BITCH RUN! I ran with all my might but Uchiah was quick and I get tired easily. I jumped onto a branch of a pine tree and started to climb.

"Get down" He demanded.

"Not by the hairs of my chiny chin chin. I will not come down"

"Fine then, FIRE BALL JUSTU" He said blowing orange fire from his mouth. Without an option I had to get down. I flung myself out the tree. And when I hit the ground, it didn't hurt. GOD IS WATCHING OVER ME!

"Get off of me" Sasuke spat.

"Okay, but before I go" I grinned. I took out permanent black sharpie from bag. I don't why I carried it around. I grabbed hold of his face and drew a swirly mustache and a circle around his eye.

"Well see yah Sasuke" I quickly waved and ran for my freakin life.

"_JUN_" He screamed from a distance. I laughed all the way to town my abs hurting from running and laughing. Sasuke Uchiah finally gets what he deserve a mustache ahahahhahahahaha. I wonder where Naruto is though, it's getting late. Maybe if I bought him some Ramen it'll cheer him up. I stopped the Ramen shop and order Naruto's regular. He gave me a smile and poured into a plastic cup. He was the only one that didn't mistreat Naruto.

"Thank you!" I smiled and carefully walk back home. By the time I got there Naruto apartment light were off. He's still hasn't come home?! I got out an extra key from the pot of flower where it was hidden. I opened the door to find it completely dark.

"Naruto" I called out. I put the soup on his small table. The room was twice as messy as mine. I opened his small fridge and everything in it was spoiled. How disgusting….Tomorrow, were going grocery shopping and spring cleaning. I looked back at the clock it was nearly 10:00. I left the apartment and locked it. Naruto Uzumaki it's passed your curfew! I jumped roof to roof calling out his name. What I notice is that I'm not the only one looking for Naruto. What the fuck is going on?!

"Iruka-sensei" I hollered. He jolted to a stop and turned to look at me.

"Jun, do you know where's Naruto" He asked.

"No, But what's going, what happen to Naruto" I panicked.

"Naruto stole a forbidden scroll from the Hokage"

"WHAT! OUR NARUTO" I gasped.

"Yes, but I think I know where he might be" He said.

**~XXX~**

I don't know how but Iruka-sensei found him! He was on the grass criss crossed panting from all the running he did. I told him to lay off the damn ramen but noo.  
"GOTCHA" I booed. Naruto yelped and I couldn't help but laugh. Naruto's expressions are always priceless.

"Heh I guess you caught me Iruka-sensei, too bad. You were so fast. I've only memorized one technique." He grinned.

"You look exhausted what have you been doing?" I asked noticing sweat dripping down from his forehead.

"WAIT'LL I SHOW YOU. I NEVER DREAMED SOME OF THE SHINOBI ARTS ARE SO AMAZING! If I show I've mastered these techniques, you'll have to let me graduate!"

"Uh…im' still here" I growled.

"Oh sorry, Jun" He apologized.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah…?"

"What's up with that scroll your caring?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing" I said.

"What this? Master Mizuki told me about, and about this place?" He said.

"Mizuki? why would he tell you that?" I asked.

"I don't know he told me to come and not tell anyone where I was going" He said.

"Um…Naruto don't you think that sounds suspicious" I scowled.

"But he said if I could show you I'd learned the techniques in this scroll you'd let me become a shinobi!"

"Naruto…I don't think that's how it goes- OOOF" I stopped. Iruka-sensei pushed me and Naruto to the ground. What the hell?! A trap was built! Kunai whooshed toward Iruka. He had nothing to block it with so he used his hands for protection.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" I yelled.

"That's the way it is. I should have known" Iruka said pinned to the wall.

"Naruto give me the scroll" Mizuka said high above a tree. Whats going on, why is Mizuki doing this?

"Wait a minute what's going here" Naruto asked shakily.

"NARUTO, JUN DON'T LET MIZUKI GET THE SCROLL, It contains forbidden justu that could put the village in great danger, Mizuki used you because he wants it for himself for his own power. " He said pulling out the kunai from his left leg.

"Naruto , Iruka scaring you so you won't have the scroll" He said. In his voice I can tell he was lying but Naruto's too freaked out to tell.

"Stop lying Mizuki!" Iruka said.

"Mizuki's has to lying Naruto" I said

"You…you think so" Naruto said.

Before I can answer Mizuki began to laugh evilly "Oh I'll tell you who's really lying" He smirked.

"SHUT UP, YOU FOOL!" Iruka screamed. Somewhere in Iruka's voice made my stomach turned.

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto, since the decree 12 years ago. "

"I never heard of this decree" I snapped.

"Me either" Naruto shook his head.

"Everyone knows it except you; Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree and why does everyone else know about?" Naruto said his voice sounding frustrated.

"DON'T TELL HIM IT'S FORBIDDEN" Iruka yelled.

"The decree is no one else can tell you … that what you really are is the demon fox" He said. Naruto…is the nine tail fox.

"What? Wha..what are you talking about.!" Naruto gasped

"STOP" Iruka shriekd.

"In other words, you are the nine tails fox that destroyed the village! It was you who murdered Iruka's family. Until at last our beloved hero, the fourth Hokage, trapped and bound you into this form." He said.

"STOP IT!"

"Since then, you've been made a fool by everyone. Didn't you think it was strange? To be so despised everywhere you went? If he were honest even a noble Iruka would admit he hates you. And Jun is probably afraid or maybe even hate you since your nothing but a monste- WHAT ARE YOU"

I punched the tree that he was on, causing it to snap in half as it fell to the floor. How dare he even say I'm afraid of Naruto.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY, THAT I WOULD HATE NARUTO." I shouted.

"Jun" Naruto gasped staring at the broken and half tree.

"YOU'RE DEAD" I growled. I ran toward him punching the ground making it crack. He was fast and I kept missing.

"I never seen a girl punched so hard" I heard him say.

"YEAH AND ONCE I LAY MY FIST IN YOUR FACE, YOU'LL BE IN A COMA FOR A YEAR"

"Yes but you're not that fast" He smirked. He somehow quickly turned around and high kicked me causing me to hit my head. After that everything turned black. All I could hear was Naruto's screams.

**~XXX~**

I woke up in my room, my head hurting a ton. I saw Naruto next to me with his headband on his forehead and an extra one in his hand. He was sound asleep mumbling my name. Then I remembered Mizuki and him being the nine tails fox.

"Naruto!" I yelled shaking him vigorously

"Huh-what? JUN YOUR AWAKE" He glomped on to me.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too but What happened to Mizuki?!"

" I beat him to a pulp with my shadow clone justu!" He grinned.

"What…you mastered the shadow clone justu?!" I gasped.

"Yup, and Iruka-sensei gave me the headband to prove it, I'm graduating!" He cheered.

"That's great Naruto!" I hugged him.

"Oh Jun, here's your headband Iruka-sensei wanted to make sure you get yours" He said handing me my headband. I can tell it was mine because it had a small chip broken off of it since I slammed it hard on the wooden desk.

"I Guess, we are graduating together." I smirked.

"Hmmmmmmmmh "  
"Don't we have to take our photo I.D today?" I asked.

"Yes, and speaking about that can you do me a huge favor?" He smiled widely.

I let out a long sigh. All I wanted was a decent picture of him but no, he has to go all artistic and beg me to paint his face. I swear why is my best friend such a weirdo at times. We were on the roof of some building taking the photo. I was the first to take my picture and like every picture it turns out horrible. Naruto was up next and the man couldn't help but ask if he still wanted to take the picture.

"YEAH GO FOR IT" He said smiling his usual goofy smile.

"Naruto.." I faced palmed.

**~XXX~**

Without the slightest bit of hesitation we were called to go see the Hokage immediately. I already know that this has nothing to do with me but since I'm already involved because I did paint his face. Two chairs were in front of his desk and me and Naruto took our usual spot. It's funny because are names are already engraved on them, see.

" What yah think? It was hard getting just the right expression. It took Jun 3 hours to paint it for me that way" He said.

"Is this true Jun" The Hokage said looking at the picture again.

"Unfortunately yes" I sighed.

"But with my artistic visio-

"DO IT OVER and Jun you may leave" He ordered

"Sure, see yah Naruto" I quickly wave.

"WHAT JUN-CHAN DON'T LEAVE"

"Hey, I told you I wanted a decent picture of you" I snapped before closing the door. Oh Naruto…always is entertaining. I went down the swirly steps and out the cool afternoon. My tummy began to grumble. I guess I can go for something to eat. I think some barbeque ribs sounds really good. I'll always have my special love for Ramen but now I'm craving meat. I headed for the Barbeque restaurant that was 1 block away from the Hokages place.

I pulled out my headband that was in my pocket. I never did put it on… I feel like it'll look weird if I put it on my forehead. Maybe I can I put it on my hair…no….my arm…no…ugh why is this so hard. With all my decisions running through my head on where to put my headband, I was already at the restaurant. When I got there Shikamaru and Choji were here. Choji waved at me and Shikamaru lazily waved back.

"Jun would you like to join us?" Choji asked munching on food.

"Sure" I grinned.

I went over to sit next to him as he ate a huge plate of ribs and steaks. I would steal food off his plate but I'm afraid he'd kill me if I do. I've been friends with them along time to know not to do the same thing twice or to ask Shikamaru to do anything since he's extremely lazy.

"I heard you graduated Jun" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah…" I said holding the headband in my hand.

"Well aren't you going to put it on?' Choji chewed.

"I will once I figure out where I want it to have it." I groaned.

"It's not a big deal just place on your forehead" he yawned.

"No, I hate wearing it on my forehead" I sighed.

"Whamarearing onyournweck" Choji said eating while he was talking.

"What?"

"I said" He swallowed.

"How about wrapping it around your neck"

"That's not a bad idea?" I said taking his advice.

"Anytime" He grinned.

Choji ordered me ribs although he said he was paying the reality is Shikamaru was paying. We both agreed to pay our part except for Choji who didn't have any money on him.

"Choji" I growled.

"Hey I gave you additional advice I already paid my part!"

"Well I'll guess I'll see you two at the ceremony" I said sliding out the table.

"I Hope we end up as a team, if there was anyone else they'd be a drag" Shikamaru sighed.

"Yah hopefully" I grinned and we both departed our ways. Now…. Time to go grocery shopping…..Wait….i'm all out of money! GAH! DAMN IT CHOJI! I hope Naruto throws away that expired milk he has in his fridge. I don't have time to buy milk since the sun is already going down. I might as well get home…

* * *

**Next day**

Sleeping soundly and drooling a bit from my mouth, I was awaken by a hyper blond boy. He pounced on my bed dragging me off. He threw me in the bathroom screaming at me to hurry up and get dressed. Let me just say I'm still half asleep and awake. I lazily put my pants, shirt and tied my headband around my neck. I reached for my tooth brush squished the tube. After 2 minutes Naruto burst through the door and pulled me out the room running while grasping my arm. I would complain but I'm too lazy to argue. Like I said I normally don't wake up this early. We arrived at the school in less than a minute

"HERE!" He panted. He carried me down the steps and sat me down. Naruto put me between him and Sasuke which is the last place I wanted to be. Sasuke gave me his morning glare and I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Naruto, what are doing here this for graduates not for dropouts?" I heard Shikamaru say.

"Oh yah you see this, open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together how do you like that " Naruto smirked

"Hmn"

"Shikamaru quiet being an ass and congratulate Naruto" I said couldn't help but yawn.

"Yah and let me put it to you this way, I look great in this headband believe it"

I lie my head back down and closed my eyes shut. I never had been so sleepy. I guess I can catch some snooze till the bell rings or something…Yah sleep…sleep sounds good….just-sleep

"NAAH I'M FIRST!"

"I WON AGAIN SAKURA"

"Give it up, I had to look back to see you; my toe was at least a tenth an inch ahead."

DAMN THOSE FAN GIRLS! I reached into my pocked and got out my mp3. I pushed both into both ears and tried to go back to sleep. I was listening to Payphone and couldn't help to hum with the song. In the background I can hear Naruto fall to the floor.

"Jun move over!" I heard Sakura screeched. In response I turned the player louder. Not noticing anything she ripped my headphones out my ears. OH…NO…SHE FUCKEN DIDN'T.

"Sakura-chan, yo…u…s…s.. 't have done" Naruto stuttered.

Out of reflex I twisted her hand making her yelp and dropping the mp3. I let go of her wrist and instead grabbing the collar of her bright red dress/shirt whatever the fuck it is.

"Listen, bubble gum, NEVER…EVER…TAKE MY MP3 OR I'LL SNAP YOUR WRIST AND MAKE YOU CHOKE ON IT!" I warned her giving her my worst glare probably 10x worst what I give to Sasuke. I narrowed my eye noticing Sasuke not paying attention.

"You know what you can sit with duck-butt, his presence pisses me off then seeing you" I said pushing her in front of me. Sasuke shot me a glare and guess what I glare back, he aint' the only one who can do that...

"You got something to say Uchiah" I growled.

"Nothing just the fact your annoying"

"The shape of your hair is annoying, it looks like you copied a ducks ass.

"You're so weak you can barely perform a justu, I don't see why your even here"

"That's what I've been thinking about the same thing about you for the past years" I snapped and plugged my headphones back in. I wasn't going to listen to his bull shit. After a second or so I glanced over and saw Naruto facing down at Sasuke…oh this is ought to be good, my savior.

"How dare you speak to Jun that way I'll kick-" Naruto fell forward smashing his lips to Sasuke. My jaw dropped and so did the many other fan girls.

A guy from the back that looked oddly enough like Shikamaru's hair from the back as he leaned Naruto forward which caused him to kiss Sasuke.

"Naruto, I thought you were defending me not making out with him." I laughed.

"BLEH" He coughed. In the corner of my eye I sensed a group of angry fan girls. Poor Naruto….All the girls jumped him giving him a black eye. I swear if only Sasuke put a leash on his hoes.

Iruka sensei came to the room not noticing anything as usual about Naruto beat up face. Iruka did his speech about us becoming Genin which I really don't know I even want to be. I was just told I had to join the Academy. At the very end I began to listen to Iruka's lecture.

"We will begin dividing you into three-man cells. Except of course there is an odd number that will have an extra of four in a group. Each of which will mentored by a jonin, a more senior ninja…who will guide and coach you as become familiar with you various assignments"

A three man squad huh, It's just as what Shikamaru says…As long I'm teamed up with Naruto, or even Choji and Shikamaru. But if I'm teamed with Sasuke and that bitch Sakura than all hell would break loose.

"I made the selections so that each cell abilities would be approximately equal. Next Cell number seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Jun,

"WHOO-HOO" Naruto cheered giving me a tight hug.

"And Sasuke Uchiah"

Both of our heads fell down onto the table. Sasuke Uchiah…I gritted my teeth. Him…of all people, Sakura was one but Sasuke and him there was no way was I working with him.

"Master Iruka!What were you thinking of saddling a most excellent shinobi like myself with that looser!" Naruto yelled pointing at duck butt.

"I agree with Naruto!" I added.

"Out of the twenty seven of you Sasuke and Sakura had the highest grade while you and Jun be the bottom of the class. The idea is balance your different strengths…that's why you ended up together!"

"Just don't drag me down…loosers" Sasuke said.

"Yah" Sakura said in her girly tone sticking her tongue out.

"Do you want me to rip that out your mouth" I said icily. Her face went pale as paper. Yah that shut her up good for the rest of the class period. I couldn't help but feel enraged just because my grade was low didn't mean I was weak. Doesn't he get I let that bitch get ahead so they wouldn't know how good I really am.

"Okay everyone I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then you're dismissed" Iruka sweat dropped nervously.


	3. Chapter 3 Team 7 part 2 We fail!

**A NEW CHAPTER...Trying to post more chapters for this but ugh school...Hope you guys like the chapter and please Review, and thank you for those who do :) There some misspelling especially when spelling kakashi I didn't feel like checking error because it's 11:45 at night and i want to sleep :3 **

Naruto and I both sat on the roof grumbling and complaining about Sasuke. I didn't want him on my team either but what I can do drop out. If I did that it will show how weak I was. I clenched my fist so I wouldn't smash anything. Inserting chakera have been getting a real bad habit of mine.

"SASUKE IS SUCH A JERK" Naruto yelled out.

"No kidding, He always seems to have fucken porcupine up his ass" I snickered.

"Yah, it sucks to have him on our team" Then he stopped and grinned mischievously.

"What are you plotting in the blond head of yours" I smiled.

"Sorry, I'm working the project alone" He smiled evilly and dispersed.

"WHAT! I WANT TO BE IN TO!" I shouted. DAMN NARUTO I SWEAR NEXT TIME I HAVE AN AWESOME PLAN HE'S NOT GOING TO IN IT! He left his carton of milk here and guess what it was the expired one. What an idiot I told to throw it away! Ugh…you know what Karma's a bitch and I'm going to let her take care of it. I drop down off the roof and land easily to the ground. Hmph damn Naruto I swear he's going to pay for ditching me.

As I was walking I saw Sasuke with an unhappy face…aww did someone kill his gold fish. He marched toward me and looked straight at me with his coal black eyes.

"Where Naruto" He seethed.

"Dunno he ditched me" I shrugged.

"That dobe tried to tie me up" he growled. I could help but chuckle so I turned to the left and what I saw I almost burst out laughing. I spotted another Sasuke and I can tell it was Naruto. He was hitting Sakura while impersonating Sasuke.

"Hn whatever if you don't know where he is-

"Wait" I said stopping him. I tried to hold in my laugh with a cough.

"I think you should take that route to find him, I saw him run that way" I smiled sweetly.

"I don't trust you" He sneered.

"Well don't, I got training to do" I said turning away to leave. He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him.

"HEY HEY HEY LET GO MY ARM" I shouted.

"Your coming with me to find Naruto" He demanded.

"Ugh, fine, but is it necessary for you to hold my arm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that way if you try to escape you won't" He said simply.

"Hn" I mimicked. He gave me a cold glare and I stuck my tongue at him.

When we got to where Naruto was he had already left and it was just me him and Cotton Candy Girl. I tried to free my hand but he just gripped it tighter. He pulled me toward him his face inches from mine.

"You said Naruto was here?" He scowled.

"Well he was…he probably went to the bathroom or something" I thought.

"Sasuke…what are you doing with her and why don't we just stop talking about Naruto for a second, he' s always comes between us.?" Sakura said her hands on her hips. She better watch what he says about him our I'll break every bone in her effen body. Sasuke felt my body tense up and that just made him grip my arm tighter.

"It's because he was badly brought up, just like Jun" She shook her head. Chakra from hand began to build up, and immediately Sasuke teared away from me. Good boy.

"You mean you guys never had parents?" He said almost astonished.

"They don't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it made them completely selfish! If I did that kind of things they get away with, my parents would ground me for life, don't you envy them not having parents nag at them all the time? Kids without family always grow up selfish"  
I tried to cool my body down but it didn't seem not want to stop flowing. I had the urge to kill that son of bitch…I best Sasuke agrees with her…it makes me want to hit him too. I raised my arm about to punch Sakura but Sasuke said something I didn't expect for him to say.

"That and lonely" Sasuke added.

"Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare" Sasuke said his voice becoming more cold.

"You make me sick" He snapped.

"Hn" I said walking away from the dramatic area. I think Sakura got what she deserve another rejection from Sasuke. I wonder how Sasuke understand what true loneliness is…

**~XXX~**

Our team was the last ones left who haven't met there sensei left and I'm getting extremely bored. Naruto was looking out the door making sure no one was around to see his prank. It was very practical if you asked me but, if you stuck with Barbie and Ken you have to something other just sitting her.

"Hey, Jun, you want to help me with a prank I'm about to pull?" He grinned his smile touching his cheeks.

I decided to help Naruto with his prank and get a ladder from the janitor's closet. I set the ladder close to the door and handed him a chalk eraser. Although Barbie and Ken acted like they didn't seem interested in the prank the fact was they were.

"Jun, I don't understand why you always tag along Naruto's stupid pranks?" Sakura shook her stupid head.

"I got nothing better to do" I shrugged continuing with the prank.

"No way could a superior shinobi be caught by such a simple booby trap" Sasuke critzized.

"Would you like wager 10 bucks on that?" I grinned.

"Sure, it's your money that you're going to waste"

The door slid open and the booby fell into place. It plummet on the spikey gray hair of our masked sensei. Me and Naruto bursted out laughing. I can't believe it actually worked.

"Pay up Sasuke" I laughed.

He let out a small growl and hand me the ten bucks. Mama get's a new pair of shoes tonight.

"I'm sorry sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto and Jun…" Sakura said starting to suck up to the teacher.

"HEY, DON'T LIE YOU THOUGHT IT WAS AN AWESOME IDEA, SUCK UP!"

"Hmmm how shall I put this? Based on my first impression I'd have to say…I hate you!"

"Damn well at least your honest" I smirked.

**~XXX~**

We were back on the roof were Arches loom around it and trees were planted. It seemed more like a greenhouse than anything else. I sat next Naruto away from Pinky and boy who always has a pole stuck up his ass. Our Sensei sat at the rail as if this was the last place he wanted to be right now. This day just keeps getting better and better (-_- #)

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about your-self" He said. Ugh…why does every teach do that, I hate it! The fact that I don't really like to talk about myself makes it even worse!

"Like what?" Sakura asked…what a stupid question.

"You know the usual, your favorite thing what you hate most, dreams ambitions, hobbies, things like that."

"Help us out here coach. You go first show us how it's done" Naruto said.

"That's right after all, you're a complete stranger to us ….a mystery" Sakura said after.

"How about you tell us about yourself first" I thought.

"Oh….Me? My name is Hatake Kakash I'm the kindo of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business but anyway I have lots of hobbies" He said not telling us anything but his name.

"Now starting you from you on the right" He said pointing at Naruto.

"Me, right! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup Raman. Especially when Jun cooks them…although it's the only thing she can mak-OW!"

"Yeah next time I ain't cooking you shit!" I growled about to throw another rock. Naruto went on about his obsession with ramen noodles until he finally got to his dreams.

"Be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!, My hobbies are pulling pranks with Jun and us training together-

"Alright next" He sighed pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiah there are plenty of things I hate but I don't see that it matters considering there is almost nothing I do like-

"Except Naruto" I coughed.

" one of my dislikes is Jun!" He glared but I just smiled back. Naruto began to whine to why I always bring it up. The answer is because it was his first kiss! I decided to tune some Sasuke's speech until he came to.  
"But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan. And there's someone I have sworn….(dramatic music) to kill."

Sakura was blushing like a mad women and it was her turn to talk about herself. Okay I don't want to go through this so I'm going to put my earphones on and listen Hollywood Undead Young. I couldn't hear anything what Sakura was saying and that's a blessing. I stared off to space until someone plug my headphones off. I was about to slap the person but it turn out to be Sensei who did it.

"Your up" He declared.

"Name Jun. Same as Naruto except the whole Hokage thing" I said plugging back my ear phone but he just pulled them right out.

"WHAT!" I snapped.

"What is your dream" He asked.

"Dunno don't have one" I muttered putting my earphones back in and this time he didn't pull them out.

**~XXX~**

Naruto filled me in on the survival test today. We weren't suppose to eat anything and here early at the training grounds. Problem is our sensei isn't here! All of us were here at 5:00 in the fucken morning. I had to deal Sakura's stupid flirty, Sasuke's damns Hn's and Naruto trying to impress Sakura. By the time it was 8:00 , my stomach was literally eating itself.

"Good morning class!" He smiled under his mask.

"YOUR LATE" Naruto and Sakura screamed in unison. He simply ignored them and continued with our lesson of survival. He places a timer on a chopped log while setting the timer.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon. Your challenge is to steal these from me before the timer sounds. Anyone who fails…doesn't get any lunch. You will be tied to that stump, so I can eat your lunch in front of you" He said. He's a monster! A monster I say! How could he do that to someone! Eat in front of starving person. My stomach growled in unison with my teammates.

"All you need is just one bell…A piece. But since four aren't enough to go around, one of you is definitely headed for the stump" He said as the 3 bells clinged.

"And whoeve ever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school…and disgraced." He said his tone darkening. I can Naruto gulp and see Sakura sweat a bit.

"You may if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance" He said seriously.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser, you gonna get yourself killed" Naruto laughed and even I couldn't help but snicker.

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal" Kakashi said making Naruto angry which caused him to throw Kuni at him. I expected it to hit him but Kakashi swiftly went behind with the kuni to his back. From what I witness this is no ordinary jonin.

"Not so fast, I didn't even say go, but atleast you struck to kill so it seems you you've begun to respect me. Heh just maybe I'm starting to like you four…and now ready….steady…..GO!" He announced.

My instincts took over and I hid in the high trees. It was far enough to hide and high enough to see Naruto still there not hiding whatsoever! WHAT IS HE THINKING! He ranted on about being the next Hokage. He was about to charge out at him but when he saw that Kakashi was pulling something out his pocket he immediately stopped. Thinking it was going to be kunai or even a shurkin…it turn out to be a porn book called make out paradise!

"I have to respects for this teacher" I muttered to myself.

"IM GOING TO FLATTEN YOU" Naruto roared trying to lay a punch on him but every kick and punch he blocked without a sweat. This is going to be difficult since my weapon is my combat and wilting rose. Carried onto my thoughts once again, I saw Kakashi performed a sacred technique…turns out to be something I don't even want to describe. ..finger shoved up your ass.

Naruto flew to the pound. I better go help him…but I should wait, Naruto true potentially will imerge I just have to wait. Like my thought said 3 full fledge clones of Naruto pop out from the water. I can see Sasuke and Sakura were impress. Hm that's my NARUTO! The Narutos grab Kakashi from behind trapping him.

But of course there's always a flaw….When Naruto landed a punch he hit his clone instead… I let out a sigh already knowing how Kakashi done this trick he switch position with Naruto's clone right he was about to get hit. I jumped off from the tree that I was hiding from seeing that Naruto fell for a trap in try to get the bell that was on the floor.

"I might as well help him" I sighed. I can here Sakura saying that I'm out of mind for helping him what she doesn't understand is that's my best friend out there. When I arrived in the clearing Kakashi was surprised to see me.

"I see you decided to join us, Jun" Kakashi grinned.

"Unfornually Yes" I said looking lazily up at Naruto. Lucky for me Sasuke butted it in and threw Kuni at Kakashi. It gave me enough time to cut the rope Naruto was tied to.

"WOWOW NOW WAY THAT WAS AN OVER KILL SASUKE" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry it's just a substitution but sadly for Sasuke he already revealed his location" I said. Once Naruto got out the trap, a second trap was snapped.

"It's okay, Jun, I got this. I'm going to be Hokage one day so this trap is a piece of cake" He said get out from the trap.

"Naruto" I growled. Even if I try to help him again he just pout all day saying he could have done it himself.

"Fine, whatever, I'll try to get a stupid bell myself since you decline my assistants" I huffed.

**~XXX~ **

I can tell I was close to Kakashi since Sakura was passed out on the ground. Now tell me how did this girl get a higher score than me? I might as well treat the small cuts on her arms. She probably will have a headache when she wakes up for hitting the ground, nothing real serious. He could have use a genjustu on her. Although I thought she can a detect a genjustu since the academy said she was an expert at that…was all that lies?

Between the bushes I saw Sasuke and Kakashi fight. For the most part Sasuke was doing well.

"Ahh Jun!" Kakashi waved spotting my hiding. No point in hiding I guess.

"Did you rescue Naruto from the trap I set up" He questioned.

"He declined my assistance" I shrugged.

"What about Sakura?" He asked then.

"By the time I got there she was already passed out. I checked for any injures but there were hardly any so I assume you used a genjustu on her?"

"Hmn….you could be my favorite among the group" He thought.

"…don't count on it" I smiled. While we were talking Sasuke blew a fire ball justu the same one he did to get me down the tree. I couldn't help but twitch. Kakashi went on about how no genin could have the chakara to do that but apparently Sasuke can. It was a impressive justu but in the end it back fired. Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke began to panic.

"Uh…you need help" I offered.

"No! you'll only get in the way, like always" He snapped.

"Suit yourself…oh and by the way…he's under you" I winked. Kakashi pulled down his leg burying his body but leaving his head for air.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAH I SWEAR WAKING UP THIS EARLIER WAS WORTH IT" I laughed.

"Not it's your turn" Kakashi said coming from behind me. I instantly did a flip back. Wow that was close. He moves fast…I should changed the landscape to make it hard. I pressed chakara to my hands. With one punch he would be out cold. I try to throw many punches and kicks but he quickly dodged them as possible. He was unable to block them since once touch can break his hand.

"Your actually making me work Jun." He acknowledge

"Yeah, not hard enough" I grunted. I punched the ground causing the crust of the earth to crack. Kakakshi flew to the air. I took this orputinity to use wilting rose. I did my hand signs and insert chakra to my hand. One shot hope I don't blow it. I push myself up and touched the back of his vest. His vest began to desecrate, noticing this, he gasped . With my other hand used to reach for the bells my hands actually grabbed on to it but…. He swiftly took of his vest and poofed behind me. HOW THE FUCK DOES HE DOES THAT! UGH THAT'S CHEATING CHEATING I SAY! He grabbed my wrist and flung me to the ground. I slid on the rocky dirt were Sasuke's head was.

"I have to say what they told me at the academy about you Jun. They were completely wrong. They said you couldn't perform a single justu but you can do far greater. I see you were hiding you true potential. But I can also see that your nearly out of chakra to use the same justu…Am I correct?" He said.

"…." I didn't want to respond. Taking that note he disappeared again leaving me with duck ass. I managed to stand up onto my feet.

"Jun it was you that done all those gaping holes in the training grounds" He said.

"No dip Sherlock" I rolled my eyes. Before he can respond Sakura bursted out the bushes.

"IT'S SASUKE'S HEAD…IT'S BEEN SEVERED!" She screamed and then later collapsed.

"….you know actually sort of feel sorry for you" I said staring at the fallen Sakura.

"Do me a favor and get me out" He sighed.

"Sure" I smirked. I use what's left of my chakra and pounded the ground creating a large blow on the dirt. The intense power made Sasuke flew up to the air which causes me to die hard laughing. When he fell back to earth, he was about charge at me but Sakura awoken and flung herself at him.

"SASUKE YOUR ALIVE" She cried.

"Yeah…Fine..OKAY…YOU CAN LET GO NOW!" He ordered.

"This is too much gushy stuff for me…I'm going to try to get a bell again" I grunted.

"Your right time's running out. It's almost noon, I'm off to" He agreed.

"Sasuke do you honestly believe you can get one of those bells?" She asked suddenly.

"I got close enough to touch them…this time I'll take them" He said.

"Over my dead body, I'll be getting them" I snarled.

"Jun Sasuke's way better at this than you-AHHH" She screamed once again dodgeing a fallen tree. Yes I caused that…I seem to find left over chakera when I'm angry.

"If I was you, I'd stop fawning over Sasuke and get your head in gear. He just said he was going to take the bells meaning you will go back to the academy. While you have done not a damn single thing to get one! Unless you're thinking that Sasuke will find it in his black heart to give you one, you better step up and fight for one. And next time watch what you say to me because I'll make sure that tree falls on top of you next time" I snapped about to leave the stupid girl but I can sense time has already ran out.

Sasuke was jabbering stuff about his mysterious person that he wants to kill. Sakura didn't undertand what he was saying but for some reason I did. The bell just as I excpected.

"Damn" Me and Sasuke grumbled.

"Should have spent less time talking" I scolded.

"Shut up" He muttered.

**~XXX~**

Ten minutes later I found Naruto tied to the log… oh Naruto. I sat by him and shook my head in disappointment. Kakashi commented on our growling stomaches.

"Oh my listen to all those small stomach growl. I have announcement about this exercise" He said. By the tone of his voice it didn't sound so good.

"None of you …need to worry about being sent back to the ninja academy." He said. But I can tell he's leaving out the rest. Naruto and Sakura cheered and although Sasuke didn't show it he was happy as well.

"ARE HOPELESS, MORE SCHOOLING SHOULD BE POINTLESS. NONE OF YOU WILL EVER BE SHINOBI" He declared.

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**  
** Review **


	4. Chapter 4 Team 7 part 3 We fail!

**A/N wow It's been awhile since i post a the next chapter, Not surprise I'm not going to get many reviews for this story. Oh well at least I like writing it :) So to whoever's reading this enjoy**

I have already expected us to fail…no surprise there. I took a glance at Sasuke and boy was he pissed and so was Naruto. I was angry as well but not because I failed. I spent all my years training and then I fail….that was just work for nothing. Naruto squirmed under the ropes screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIVE UP- GIVE ME A BREAK OKAY, SO MAYBE NONE OF US GOT OUR HANDS ON ONE OF YOUR STUPID BELLS…BUT WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE QUIT OVER THAT?" Naruto screeched.

"Because not one of you has what it takes…well I should clarify I guess, only one of you had the best chance. And I'm not talking about Sasuke!" Kakashi said boredly. Hm…I wonder who it was…I thought but I felt a pair of pointing daggers glaring at me. Oh I made duckbutt angry…no surprise there either. Suddenly Sasuke ran at Kakashi but fell straight to a head lock.

"So the big bad Sasuke got caught" I snickered.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF SASUKE" Sakura yelled. I easily ignored her and continue to laugh at Sasuke.

"Did you even stop to wonder one minute why you were divided into teams" Kakashi glared. No one answered but I guess I was one of those suicidal people that do.

"Team work, but Kakashi what I don't understand is why you set three bells in the first place? If this was such teamwork exercise?" I questioned. Kakashi's eyes went wide and Naruto and Sakura shivered expecting his wrath.

"You…Are correct. Surprisingly you are the only one out of all the three that figured this out so I guess you pass on this one, well done." He smiled under his mask.

"Yeah, It would have caused conflicted between the group and then the team would break up!." Sakura beamed. Isn't that what I just said?

" Of course this task was designed to cause dissension in your ranks. The situation was set up to reveal which of you would set aside your individual interest…and propose to the others that you work together for the food of all" Kakashi said

"Instead of which…Sakura you completely ignored Naruto who was right in front of you while you focused your attention on Sasuke though you didn't know where was. Naruto you tried to do single handedly what should have been team work of all four but when Jun came to your aid you denied her request. And Sasuke had already decided that the other three just got in the way, although you and Jun could have gotten the bells instantly if only you worked with her but you thought less of her and thought it was better of playing solo." He said still sitting on his Sasuke.

"You are a Team! Learn to act as one! Yes it's necessary for ninja to have individual skills but what is even important now is team work" He emphasized.

"Making a play as an individual is bad for the team and exposes your comrades to unnecessary danger. You might as well kill them yourself. Here's an example. SAKURA! KILL NARUTO OR SASUKE DIES!" Kakashi ordered.

"YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT" I yelled already ready to whack her upside the head .Sakura really would do it and Naruto knows it too as he started to panic.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you have an impossible choice and then someone dies" Kakashi said twirling the Kunai on his index finger.

"That's what happens on a mission, on every mission, your life is on the line" Kakashi clarified putting the kunai away from Sasuke's neck. I let out a breath of relief and so did Sakura. He got off Sasuke making him look like a kicked puppy.

"Look at the marker… all the names carved in stones Heroes of our village Ninja" He said walked up to the stone that had all the names of all the people who died for their village.

"THAT'S IT I JUST MADE UP MY MIND! THERE'S WHERE I WANT MY NAME TO GO-" Naruto bursted. I slapped his face so hard that it echoed.

"Your name will not be carved there" I seethed. I can't imagine loosing Naruto… Everybody else would be glad because of the Nine tails fox but it's Naruto they hate, it's the Nine tails fox!

"The name carved there are for the memorial of their death" Kakashi answered.

"This memorial includes the names of my best friends" He said looking at the black stone.

"….Pay attention! I'm giving you! All one last chance. One that will be far more difficult than our last little game with bells, if you're prepared to continue, you may eat on of the bento boxes but no sharing with Naruto. He goes hungry" He said emphasizing.

"WHAT! WHY!" I shouted angrily. I hated this….Why did Naruto had to starve!

"He brought it on himself when he tried to sneak lunch for himself…If either of you feed him, you fail the test right there. Jun for you in particular, if you're the one to feed Naruto, It'll only be you the one to leave the team" He said directly.

"My word is law, do you understand, Jun" He declared. He left while just gritted my death.

We had another shot in becoming Ninjas; it was not to feed Naruto whatsoever...Everyone seemed fine with it except me. They all could careless if he disappeared and never return. If I feed Naruto, I'll be sent back to the Academy...  
"It okay guys, I'm not even hungry" He assured while his stomach rumbled. I stood up off the ground; Sasuke and Sakura looked up giving me a skeptical glance.  
"What are your doing, did you hear what master Kakashi said, you'll be kicked off the team!" She exclaimed spitting out some rice.

"What does it matter to you, last time I checked. You didn't even want me on this team. And I don't care what that damn grayed hair porky-pine ass said. I won't ever become such filthy person that just leaves a friend behind even if master Kakashi told me to not to help him. I'd rather never even become stupid ninja if that's the case." I growled. I gladly fed Naruto even if he tried to deny he was hungry, I continued to feed him.

"Hn here" Sasuke said suddenly.

"WHAT! SASUKE NOT YOU TOO!" Sakura cried.

"I'm not worried. He's probably miles away by now, and we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get those bells. You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability." Sasuke said with no emotion.

"Yeah, nice way of ruining the moment" I thought to myself. In the end Sakura caved in and gave her food Nartuo as well. But honestly she only would have done it because of Sasuke.

"Thanks" Naruto chuckled. At first I was relieved and happy. They were actually being nice to Naruto until a huge mass of wind blasted at us. Kakashi popped out viciously.

"YOU….." He roared. OH crap, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME FOR CALL HIM A GRAY PORKYPINE!

" AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. My whole body was shaking.

"You guys broke the rules, I hope you're ready for the punishment" He said forming a hand signs that quickly had the sky bursted into thunder.

"Any last words" He asked while the ground continues to rumble. I folded my arms trying to stop me from trembling but I couldn't I was seriously scared, afraid whatever synonym for scared!

"B-B-But yoouuu said" Naruto began to stutter.

"BUT YOU SAID THERE WERE FOUR OF US, THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID AND….and that's why Jun, Sakura and Sasuke"

"We're all in this squad and we're all in this together." Sasuke.

"Yeah! PORKYPINE!"

"That's right, the four of us gave our lunch, because the four of us are one" Sakura added.

"YEAH, YEAH YEAH BELIEVE IT" Naruto said saying his motto.

"So the four of you are one?" He questioned his hands together forming the last sign..

"That's your excuse?" He said getting closer to our faces. OH SHIT, OH SHIT O SHIT, I better get my chakra store-

"Hmm you pass" He smiled

"Huh?" I'm so confused? Can someone please explain what just happened here?

"You pass" He repeated.

"I don't understand? How I did we pass?" I said.

"You four were the first group that ever succeeded; the others did exactly what I said. They fell into every trap, they couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world, a ninja who brakes the rules are scums and that's true but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum" He rephrased.

"YAY" Sakura cheered.

"I guess, you're not a bad sensei after all" I said finding myself have even more respect for him than anyone else.

"I DID IT I DID IT I'M A NINJA NINJA NINJA" Naruto began to scream the same thing over and over until Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi left…not that I blame them.

"HOW CAN THEY JUST LEAVE ME TIED UP!" Naruto screamed as they walked away.

"Calm down blondie, I got you" I grinned taking my kunai out to cut him loose. I cut the rope from the back swiftly.

"Thanks Jun" He said glomping on top of me.

"We're Ninjas" He cheered. I couldn't help but cheer along. "WE'RE NINJA'S" I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5 Our first dumb mission

**A/N MOST CHAPTERS WOULD BE POST IN WATTPAD So if you want to see the next chapter soon your best chances are on wattapd. **

**Also there's a POLL on my profile for Naruto writing I've been itching to do please go check it out and vote :) **

Our first mission...let me clarify, our first stupid mission. When we were told that we passed the test to become Genin, everyone was thinking of some awesome high ranked mission. Naruto was more excited than any of us which it made if even a worse for him. So this is how our morning went with of course Kakashi sensei being late!

"I'll Pass this Mission, Believe It!" Naruto shouted as he was filled with energy. Now, i couldn't help but be pumped up as well, especially when Naruto was getting hyped up. I lit up a smile with him leaning on the rail of the bridge. I looked up at the sky and the sun was setting. I was a bit tired, especially being told to wake up at 6:00 a.m but it was our first mission so i wasn't going to sleep anyways.

Sasuke arrived to the area with his hands shoved in his pockets. Not saying a hello or good morning. Naruto and Sasuke gave there good morning glares. Sasuke glanced up at me expecting me to glare back, i rolled my eyes at his childish acts. I wasn't going to play in his stupid cocky level.

A loud high pitched was heard from town "GOOD MORNING SASUKE-KUN" My ears bled just a bit...Sakura came running toward us waving at Sasuke frantically for attention. Naruto thinking she was waving at him waved back.

"Hey, Sakura-ch-" Although his voice was died out when Sakura gave him a cold shoulder. Naruto hunched with sadness and all I could do was pat his back.

"She's not worth it Naruto so can you please move on" I sighed becoming annoyed with his stupid love for Sakura.

" I don't think it's possible" Naruto said still in his love fantasy. I swear, why couldn't he just fallen for Hinata. I mean the girl was crazy for him but at least she care for him unlike this cold heart b***.

"Oh you're here too Jun" She said pretending that she barely notice my existence.

"I believe so" I said with an uncaring tone. She wasn't worth to fight with and especially that she doesn't even know one jutsu.

"Come let's have nice girl chat!" She said taking me by surprise by dragging me far enough from Sasuke and Naruto. They both gave me a confused look as I left with Sakura Haruno. I mouthed the word help to Naruto but he shook his head wordlessly not wanting to get another bruise from her. When we were a great distant from the group. Her true self was show...a nice orginal bitch of the West.

"You weren't all over my Sasuke were you" She snapped with her hands on her hips.

"There's two things you better know about me, Sakura 1: I'm not Ino get that in your small brain 2: I don't give a dip shit what Sasuke does every second day of his life." I said numbering the rules with my fingers to help her stupid toxic brain that's filled with Sasuke porn.

"Well, that's good as long as you understand what's mine. Just to make things more in place, keep Naruto under control" She in an annoyed tone.

"Of course Sakura" I smiled. She left with a humph about to sway her hips back to Sasuke.

"But be sure to keep your precious duck butt out of my way." I smirked. She stopped for a second and looked back giving me an icy glare then stomping back to Sasuke. I silently walked behind her with a bright smile in my face thinking this was going to be an interesting day.

**~!4 hours later!~**

I was laying my head on Naruto's lap catching up on some sleep. Everyone was clearly tired and irritated. Sakura was exhausted with just fighting useless fights with Naruto. I was about to fall back to a nice deep sleep again when Naruto charged back up causing my head to hit the floor with a bang. I clenched my head, my head hitting concrete! OWWWWW OWWW I clenched my teeth in pain. THIS HAS TO BE THE WORSE DAY EVER! FUCK THE MISSION. MY POOR HEAD...I'm going to have a bump.

"YOUR LATE!" Sakura and Naruto screamed at Kakashi in unison. As for me I would scream but I was cursing the concrete for being so damn hard! I looked up to find Sasuke peering down at me with his original Uchiah smirk!

"Looser" He said.

"Dumbass" I spat kicking him in his stomach causing him to fall over to the ground like. Yeah, not so great now.

His eyes harden and he pulled out his kuni. I had the natural reaction to pull out mine and then we were on. We charge at each other. Ready to go for each other throats.

When we were 2 inches from each other our about kunia to clash...they didn't. In fact our kunia were suddenly gone from our hands. We couldn't stop ourselves nor physics from colliding and our faces smacking each other. Our lips hit first...hard. It felt as though i might just have a bust up a lip from this.

"JUN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I heard Sakura shrieked. Naruto was laughing hysterically on the floor pointing at me.

My lips are officially tainted with Uchiha cooties! I wiped my lips with my shirt trying to get something off.

"Why do I always end up kissing the losers" Sasuke muttered.

"Sorry, I knew you wanted to have another kiss with Naruto" I smirked.

"I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED YOU WEREN'T GOING TO BRING THAT UP!?" Naruto cried.

I looked back at Kakashi with the two kuni spinning in finger. He smiled at me...that nasty perv. Leaving my guard down for a split second Sakura grabbed me from the collar of my shirt.

"This means war" She seethed.

"If you wanted Sasukes stupid kiss that bad then here you can have it" I smirked. I wiped my lips and rubbed the sasuke germs on her face. I was waiting for some kind of angry expression to come upon her face...it didn't. Honestly i think it satisfied her...What has the female gone to!

"Shall we start our mission?" Kakashi asked.

"YES! PLEASE" I begged.

**~XXX~**

"How far away is the target?" Kakashi buzzed through my speaker earpiece. It was to help is to communicate during mission. I'm not going to lie the gear...it was pretty cool ,but we what we were looking for...was utterly plain stupid. I took off my the stupid headset and sat down. Even though I wasn't wearing it, the speaker was still loud enough for me to hear.

"Sasuke I'm in point B"

"Sakura I'm in point C"

"Naruto I'm in point A BELIEVE IT"

"Your slow Naruto and...Jun what's your position!" Kakashi said.

"Uh...Z?" I chuckled.

"Jun, you're worse than Naruto. Hurry up and get into Position." he ordered. I simply ignored him and bask in the sun. Yup...i can now understand why Shikamaru enjoys looking up in the clouds. Its so relaxing. Hey that looks like a bunny!

The TARGET HAS MOVED!" the speaker screamed

I easily tuned him out and began humming to a song that always seemed to comfort me . It was a lullaby. I know the humming part of it but not the lyrics to it. I closed my eyes and started to drop into a deep sleep.

A large object fell onto my stomach causing me to gasp. I snapped opened my eyes to find a black fur ball on me. It purred loudly getting its nasty hairs all over my green tank top!

"SOMEONE GET THIS CAT OFF OF ME!" I shouted.

I don't like cats...I love dogs but not cats. I'm sorry to anyone who crazy for cats but me and cats don't mix. We just don't...okay. BUT FOR SOME REASON CAT'S DO NOT GET THE MEMO I DON'T LIKE THEM.

"QUIET PURRING AND GET OFF" I said pushing the obese cat off. I tried to inhale but the cat took my breath and jumped on my stomach.

"DON'T YOU GET I DON'T LIKE CATS!"

"Meow" it purred rubbing it's head against my cheek.

"JUN! You capture the cat!" Naruto shouted as he came running toward and snatching it off from me.

"Just get keep that cat away from me" I said trying to get the dumb fur off.

"AWW Jun-chan how can you hate cats there soo cute...OW...OW...OW..OW" Naruto cried.

"That's why" I smirked as Sakura began giggling.

"Target confirmed" Sasuke said to the the speaker.

"Good then "mission" find the missing pet..is accomplished-" Kakashi spoke through the speaker.

"This is so stupid" I muttered.

* * *

**Review?Yes, No?Maybe**


End file.
